The Destruction of Young Kiara's Treasures
Young Kiara and Christopher Robin walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Christopher Robin was covering Jenny's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Jenny asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Christopher Robin said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Christopher Robin closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Christopher Robin uncovered Jenny's eyes. Jenny gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Louie. "Oh, Christopher Robin! You are the best!" Jenny exclaimed happily and gave him a hug. Jenny then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Jenny then said "Why, Louie, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Jenny then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw King Dimitri in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Jenny exclaimed in shock. Christopher Robin hid quickly. Pooh was a few feet behind Dimitri. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Jenny!" Dimitri said angrily. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Jenny bit her lip and began to explain "But, Father, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal Manhattan boy from drowning?" Dimitri demanded. "Look, Father, I had to!" Jenny argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Jenny, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Dimitri shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Jenny said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Dimitri cried. "You're more ruthless than Rasputin! You don't even know Louie!" Jenny shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Dimitri roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Jenny, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had just said, Jenny gasped and clamped her mouth closed. Pooh and Christopher Robin gasped as well. Dimitri looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Pooh. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Dimitri shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Pooh cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Jenny shouted. Dimitri then turned back to Jenny. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Jenny? He's a Manhattan boy! You're a New Yorker!" Dimitri shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Jenny pouted. "So help me, Jenny, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Dimitri said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Pooh and Christopher Robin gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Jenny said, trying to make Dimitri stop, but no avail. "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Louie. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!" Jenny shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction